that stupid human original story
by blue blood maiden
Summary: its a story about a vampire boy, two worlds, Ehtereal and earth, a wrong accusation, a punishment but his living hell has been yet to come, no its not another vampire... is a human girl...
1. Chptr1 New Human

Ugh I hate the sun it hurts my eyes so badly…., it's a miracle I can see correctly with this horrible *glasses*

"Owww!"

I looked at the teacher who I basically knew from before the she was going to trow me her gigantic book of 1,200 pages of history that I already knew of.

"Namida-san, it's disrespectful when your superior calls out your name and you do not answer…."

I bowed my head lightly

"Gome-ne, Sensei…."

I look again and me senses, all of them, got focused in the girl who was besides sensei.

"As you can see this is the new transferred student…"

And as she bows, her scent went flying all over the place; I move my face lightly to the left side but her smell shocked me, a gentle perfume of roses and white lilies her fluttering black soft wavy hair dangle in front of her; I realized and jumped in shock.

"Her name is Akatsuki- Rubi san, please everybody be gentle to her, Namida- san… can you help Akatsuki-san around school?"

Oh!, I'm doomed!, I relax my jaw and open a lil my mouth and imitate a small smile…

"Hai, sensei…"

Was all my response and as she passed by I concentrate on a girl's neck it looks so delicious; scarlet running trough blue and then-

"Hey Namida-san, Arogatogosai-masuta"

And I didn't look at her neither respond.

"Oh, what a rude boy!, because he is all smart and mean, doesn't have to do with a new student, unbelievable…"

Oh, those girls, I'll show them who to talk badly of…look in the mirror first, bitches…

"Hey Akatsuki- san, it rumors that you we're a vampire actress, is that true?"

Haha!, now this is intresting; I turn my head lightly to see the girl around her, but not her.

" Those rumors are false, the real thing is a secret!"

And she smiles side way revealing a bit of a fang just a bit.

"Oh, your so cool!, does it mean that we can be friends…?"

She stands up and as she was going to hit someone; she looks at me and smile, I felt myself so remorse and hungry right now, when she open her eyes I saw the most deepest red eyes ever, was she really what I thought she was?, she's just normal like any other human in this classroom…, maybe not…. And I heard her in her mind.

="I want to disappear from here, is this a joke, I'm sorry Namida- san, but is no use for a guy like you to be bothering with me…"=

And I open my eyes big in surprise…, but compose myself in a blink of an eye.

"I'm sorry my head hurts, it rained yesterday and since it was my first day of school today I couldn't miss it but I think I'm catching a cold…"

Everybody surrounded her and I was left alone of course they would left off the weird lonely big glasses boy… I mean vampire.

"Oh no!, Akatsuki - san fainted…!)

And she did fainted and I felt dizzy myself; I can't believe this, is she even human or she's just plain stupid?, one of the boys grabbed her in his arms and took her to the infirmary.

"Namida - san, can you please be with Takatsuki - san until she awakes and well, so you can show her around school?, I know maybe I should choose-"

I cut her words there and smile a little shaking my head.

"Nai, sensei, I will go and do the duty…"

Ok I'm so screwed I can drink ten gallons of raw milk and puke right away, ugh…

And as I went by, I remembered those glazy eyes and those thigh legs and cheeky butt…, yep maybe, I'm a pervert as well…, maybe…

I went into the infirmary and she was in the bed, sleeping lightly, I went beside her and sat on the chair.

"It didn't happened to her before, you sensed it, Suou-chan!…"

" Oh damn doctor, don't call me that, you ass…"

He smiled side way and did a no with his index finger.

"Nah, ah, ah, remember the last time I had fun with you…"

I shudder, nasty.

"Ohohoho, I had to much fun that ni-"

~POW~

"You perverted gay prick!"

I couldn't stand it anymore and hit the damn doctor, yep, He's a vampire as well but

sometimes I think why is he here with the mundane shouldn't he be in Ehtereal; Ehtereal is my birth place, the high council sended me here for a crime I committed; but I have done non…; anyway I'm stuck with worthless humans who's vanity is incredible, knowing this place for 1 month there's nothing I can do just budge into the appearance of a low life one and support their creepiness.

"Oh, well Suou- chan!, I'll be going for a moment and fetch a cup of tea…, take care of Akatsuki- chan!, don't you dare do something to her."

Said Tokimo sensei and left the infirmary, closing it with lock.


	2. Chptr 2 Those eyes

"Damn when is that stupid sensei is coming…, I'm sorry, ugh I can't resist…"

I stood up from the chair and lean on her; smelling her fragrance, she slowly open her eyes and it was shimmering with water and I didn't expect this at all; she grabs me by the shirt and tossed me to the table wear…

"You boys are all the same, pervert!…"

She stands up from the bed but loosed a lil' her balance I went at her and held her so gently she got startled by the gentleness in my fingers; she moves lightly away from me and I let her go.

"Gomenasai, Akatsuki - san, I didn't mean to startle you…, something was in the sheets of the bed and I took it off…"

She sits in the bed and cross her legs.

"Ok, I forgive you, but you have to do something, cover up from me…"

She is crazy!, then it was real that she wanted to go… was she…

"Did you faked your sickness?…."

She stood up from bed and got close to me, I was going to loose it can't she feel it, I'm a dangerous creature and she's my-, she kicks my ankle and I loose my balance.

"Oww, what was that for!"

She moves to the window and pull the other window up; she glance at me.

"I never lie, this is something I do as a tradition, and I was sick, you fool…"

And she jumps the window and I move in my vampire speed toward the window and look outside, she was running away to the direction of the beach; so she do this as a tradition…, weird girl!, ow, stupid human, she'll pay!, now I'm pissed and hungrier, Damn!, I heard the door open from behind me, oh man…

"Do not worry fellow friend, I had know her mischief since she was in ninth grade in the other school… so she's safe with me, she has to come back for lunch anyway…, do you want to do something?"

The teacher smiles evily looking at me funny, ugh, I hate my guts, nasty!…

"WTF, you prick bastard, it won't happen again, you doutchbag…"

I ran away from infirmary and miraculously the bell rang, oh, I have to take Akatsuki- san's hand bag…, I took everything, everybody in the classroom was staring at me as I went by; I came into the infirmary and sensei was attending a class A2 student so I left her hand bag in the infirmary…

*Lunch time*

I waited for her in the school entrance by the lockers, she came inside and her fragrance was mixed with the ocean soft smell.

" Namida- san, I though you weren't waiting for me…."

She looked at me lil' mad but composed herself she come at me, I move back a pace.

" You would look really interesting with out the glasses, Namida- baka, you could have every girl you want…"

She turns around and giggles, stabbing me an air of ravage exotic fragrance; She doesn't even notice she's dangerous as well as well…, playing me like that; I follow her.

"Hey…, were is my handbag…?"

"In the infirmary…"

I said indifferent… looking at the passing lockers, she glance at me and her eyes showed confusion.

"Ok, let me show you around school then…"

. . .

"YAWN… this trip of school is tiring, I wanna crash down."

She said leaning in the brick hallway wall…, I glance at her and she was looking at formulary paper, well now that I see her well, she's nice; small but nice but her image fits her well, maybe she was lying of being a vampire actress; the way she looks at someone is priceless to enchant and take your breath away…, wait!, what am I saying…

"I'm going to tell you my upcoming second dark secret, I'm going to work at " Enchanting Red Mansion" as a Singer Host, I live alone at home, my parents are divorced and m father lives in a far away apartment leaving me at our family mansion, but it's all right, I kind of like it there you know is weird.. But I'll only work for fun you know…"

SHIT, I can't believe what she just said, My hearing senses are all right or something's wrong?

"Oh that's cool, but there's something wrong…"

"What' is it Namida- san?"

She looks at me…, I went at her and trap her between my arms.

"I'll keep your secret if you keep mine, I work there as well…"

She looks at me fiercely, holding herself to the wall as for protection, I knew something was wrong with me, I have never approach a human with out the initiative of hunting, wait I am carving for blood for a long time, I haven't feed for a week strait…, I move away from her, she gets near me from behind and just touch one of her fingers with mine, I felt electricity and familiarity in this gentle touch; something I have never experienced in Ethereal or here in Earth; I could feel her heart beating in just her skin.

"I'm sorry Akatsuki- san, maybe we shouldn't act like we know each other in the club…, is for the best of us."

I look to a tree that was facing me, to concentrated that I felt her hand holding my fingers seconds later.

"Why?, people doesn't have to know about each other, Nam-"

I cut her words there.

"Call me Suou…"

She hesitates, again her voice sounds in my mind.

=" I have noticed, you don't have any friends, but you can trust in me"=

"But Suou- kun can't we be friends…?"

I look at her, and saw my eyes reflected on her, I was showing sadness…

"Suou…"

She was reaching out to hold my hand firmly, but I move away, our little commotion changed, she felt rejected; No that's not what I mean at all Akatsuki - san

"Is not what you think, Aka-"

She my words there hugging me.

"Call me, Rubi , it's ok if you can't be my friend now, but I might enter your hearts slowly and in less than two months I might be a really close friend of yours…"

She lets go and start to walk back, she turns around leaving behind her delicious scent.

" That's stupid human, DAMN!"

I kick a can in the floor and ran away from school.


	3. Chptr 3 The singer and the vampire

It was dawn, the town looked like a bomb was exploding, I went to the refrigerator and took out a plastic small bag of blood and pour it in a glass cup, my house keeper Drisa was looking at me drink.

"I thought you wanted to gain your humanity back, I have to go, see you next Monday, good bye master…"

"Be careful on your way home, Drisa."

Drisa walked trough the corridor and went to the door, opening it and closing it to announce her departure; Drisa is and was a house keeper here in earth and over there in Etereal, yes we select human people and praise their old memories and change their names and bit of their appereance and keep them to ourselves, we give them to ourselves, we give them the elixir of immortality and their souls belong to us vampires; I get dressed, take out my glasses to show red light gray eye colors, mess up my hair and I'm good to go ; I entered as a host because the damned doctor recommended me to go in the exact second week of first entry in school, isn't he a hentai man?, disgusting but it's interesting when girls comes around and fall for you in just short little drooling words that they have never been told before, but it's part of the service…

I entered the complex of apartment and went to the basement, were we become creatures of the mysterious night…, even here when my true charisma and enchanting, rejoice in their maximum potential I hold no reactions what so ever with these mundane, I hold my secrets to myself nobody else; I enter the door and pass the corridor, then I entered to the main ball were the party crasher begins, my enemies are four, Rido, Kain, Aron and Hashi, They're good at what they do I can say but get almost all ladies, the ladies, the manager is pleased with me, his number one….; ok am I recognizing her well, it is her…, She's talking to the manager in the dark room, I sat down in a medieval comfy couch, two girls came at me and sat side by side I start to talk to them ignoring the fact that Rubi was here; some males appeared in the party of the main ball maybe a lil' confused and out thrown; they looked mesmerized in that same second and came to the edge of the boulevard; when I followed their stares I found her, she was wearing an elegant old era Spain dress, curly dangling hair, scarlet lip gloss, her eyes and everything was perfect and mouth watering, she looks so adult and fierce, like a new toy to play with, the men sat on the corner and she whispered something to them…

"Please enjoy your stay…"

She moved shifty, her hair dances with her dress, red scarlet dress as well, she looks at them and I fell in her eyes as well; She looks up to all of us and smile darkly reviling her fangs, background music starts to play, she kneels down leaning , she start whisper soft words in one of the male's ear, his body start to relax and she come close up to his neck, her eyes moves and lock in mine, the girls that were beside me start squealing and talking about how beautiful Rubi looks and how mysterious she was and how much they wanted to be like her; Rubi moves away from the guys and start to sing soft and honey- like, sweet to the ears….

Everything ended and damn the way our eyes locked, to all hells because I realized that her blood calls upon me, with such delite and sweet smell that I want to taste her once and keep her to myself; I saw her coming to the dark room walking toward all of us with such energy…, the manager call us all in for a short reunion, to meet her.

"Ok guys this was a sudden surprise but I wanted to add something different to our little group of gallant gentleman a bright seductress of darkness, did all of you enjoyed the show?, I was mesmerized…"

The manager looks at me and a small senile smile spread in his lips, he looked so creepy familiar but I ignored it, I look at Rubi who was in a sofa like a dark intimidating inviting princess, all of them approved with they're yes and praising her show earlier; I said nothing, she stands up and bows and start to move at us, she signals Kain to lean down she whispers in his ear.

"Thanks for accepting me dear brother of darkness…"

Kiss slowly his neck and did the same to all of them, when she approach me I lean on her automatically she put her hand in my cheek and carries it, she smiles and her soft laugh eludes me, she reach up to my ear and all of her scent surrounds me…

"Thanks for accepting me my most dearest brother, nice to see you again Suou…"

She kisses my neck and licks it a lil' bit; making sure it would be a mark of her as her favorite.

"Well since I have meet you all It'll be my time to leave, thank you manager I really appreciate it, Arigato…."

She bows and went to the changing room, all of the guys went away, it only was I and the manager.

"I never thought she would be a hot for another teenager, she's really skilled, maybe she'll surpass you, Suou- kun…"

I look at the manager and glare at him, I will always be number one and she went out of the dressing room, back to normal school clothes, you know somehow I hate her so much…

"Arigato again, manager and brother.."

She walks at me and hits my shoulder…

"OW!"

I flinch, she giggles and turns around.

"Don't feel so bad, you'll allways be number one, baka!"

She walks away leaving her mouth watering scent, I look at the manager and walk away, determinate to follow her, to haunt her down and inside her dreams…


	4. Chptr 4 The Akatsuki Mansion

"Oh so here she lives…. Interesting…"

Well for a fully flesh human living alone, this is paradise, she had a Greenery inside her Western alley, two little rivers that connected and formed an enchanting lake surround by sakura trees and pines… her faint scent is still vivid, but I know exactly were to go; Oh here is her living room, NO! Suou get yourself concentrate, follow her to her bed chamber and I enter her clothe is thrown in the floor, milk almond smell came from somewhere, mix with her scent, oh shit!, her door is open and she's giving me her naked back, I shouldn't be here, thank God there was the shimmering fog that surrounds her body, but I saw her pearl like neck, crap Suou!, what have you gotten yourself into, with that stupid human; I ran away as fast as I could leaving the door closed and jumping the fence of the mansion and disappearing into the darkness; I'm unbelievable and I'm hungry again….

"I hate her!"

I slam my apartment door shut and went to the refrigerator again; as I finish everything I went to bed and succumb into a deep sleep.

Again in school everybody runs toward their friends, I move and avoid the persons that almost bump with me, I went into the library and a it was magic her scent hits me and I guess I have to put up with it, maybe she'll come and say hello…., what am I thinking she's the bad guy here who has invade my territory…, I stand behind her mad as hell, but compose myself I cannot loose my temper here, she turns around and keep looking at the book and bump her head with my shoulder…

"Owww!. Wa-"

She stays there, I only look at her; she moves her head down and walks away, she wasn't meant to do this, I know she wasn't, I felt her energy earlier, she was excited to meet with me again, is she a bipolar misfit?, haha, what was I thinking, who would be a friend of a freak like me…; I look to the window and snicker, I look like a nerd when I'm not a slight less bit in the Host…, oh maybe she thinks it was a lie when she was me dressed like that, maybe she's confused and thinks we are both different persons; someone kicked my ankle.

"Suou - baka!, the bell rang, we have to run to class"

"Oww, are you stupid or what!"

I look at her mad; she holds my hand and tug me to run away from the library, we went into the classroom, I didn't realize, maybe we, but everybody was staring at us; she was beside me breathing hard, she realize what was happening and let go of my hand, when she suddenly change her face, I saw a faint flush of scarlet in her face… blushing?, she walks toward the room and sits in her chair, some girls come at her squealing in delight, I sat on my chair that was next to her.

"Are you two dating?"

Said one girl with trendy hair.

"But isn't he a lil' bit not attractive at all…."

Another girl, Azura the second most popular in the classroom told her…; is she joking?, a mysterious beauty like me….?, she's totally blind, haha…

"I'm really sorry to disappoint you all, but are you all bored of life and meddle into another peoples life just because you only saw them holding hands, you all got it wrong, we we're in a hurry because the bell rang and since he didn't react whatsoever I had to tug him along with me to here; thank you very much…."

They did mad faces or look at me but when the boys stare at me, I glare at em' they change their eyes or faces, the teacher came in.

"Ohayo students today well choose our class rep. for the student council's committee and we'll choose today the students that will stay to clean the classroom after classes ends…"

I guess is to obvious who they'll choose for the after class cleaning their nuts.

*After school*

"Have you done after school cleaning before?"

I asked her she glance at me and hit my ankle with the broom.

"Baka!, I am not useless!"

I glare at her, oh she got in my nerves now.

"Oh well since you have done it before you'll do it now and alone!, for being so savage!"

I went away from the classroom and waited for her in the school lockers; Maybe I've been a lil' hard on her…, will I see her today in the host….?, but she doesn't belong there, does she have a brain…; I saw her coming down stairs, she look calm and compose, drop of rain starts to fall down the sky, then when I move away from the locker and talk to her, the rain start to quicken.

"Man Suou, hoe gentlemanly of you to leave a new classmate alone in a classroom with out people around, Oh well I should go now, see you later dearest brother…"

She pass beside me and I keep looking at her, ugh how much I can't resist her, she's malevolent!

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

She looks back and smile…. I have a really bad feeling emitting from her today, her mood is worried and somehow scare, I could see it on her eyes; she turns back and keep walking away with umbrella…

"You know since you've been a "really" good friend, I don't want to be a bother today, se ya…"


	5. Chptr5 Daughter of Danger

Ahhhh…, now that the time is young and the hour go to the market and buy myself an ice cream… as I pass by two dead ends alley I hear someone and her smell is just hers alone.

"No!. LET ME GO, MY MOTHER HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME ANYMORE!"

And I see her kneeling and someone grabbing her head pinning her chin in the floor and other person putting a knife near her neck, oh their done for, why the hell are they doing to her, specially to her of all people.

"Your dear bitch mother have a really big debt with the boss and he is not quite happy about it so be a nice girl and tell us… where is your mother or else….."

Said the man holding the knife he grabs Akatsuki's hand and force it open; turning it around and slashing a small part of her hand open, letting my absolute letal drug bring back the monster inside me; I'm going to kill these bastards!

"Owww!, I don't know where she is, ahhh!"

I run at my regular speed and held the man who was holding the knife to the wall, like a toy, cracked open and he start to shed blood, the other man got scared for a second but then he call his pack; Akatsuki looks at me but only stares, I smile at her.

"I don't know if we can remain the same after this but I'll tell you this, you have been my only and crazy friend Akatsuki Rubi and I want you to know that these bastards opened the gates of hell."

As for now the bastards are in the floor unconscious I erased their memories and turn around to look at Akatsuki.

"Suou…, I knew it…, but don't worry I won't tell nobody…"

I lok at her again slowly…, her eyes showed trust…, she didn't look scared she look compose…

"I know Rubi, I know…., come on let's get you to my house and tend your wounds, it's driving me crazy but I know how to tend your open hand."

I went at Rubi, she smiles at me, I look at her seriously and grab her wounded hand, hoe much I want from this exotic alcoholic liquid, so inviting yet so…

"Suou…, you can have my blood…"

I look at her. Hah!, she must be joking!

"This are your thanks!, me who have keep my humanity and you with that sweet intoxicating scarlet drug, do you want to loose your life now that I have saved you!"

She looks at me and as compose as she looked her expression changed but she put her head down; I saw something shiny roll down her cheek, a tear?, what have I done….

"Uhh…., Rubi?"

I look away from her hand and look my eyes in her face that was still down.

"Grr…., ASSHOLE!.."

An unexpected hit in the chin and in my weak part; did the job of my hungry and bolt lighting monster inside; she is just so funny…

"Don't you see this we're my thanks! And I thought you were a mere vampire, I can help myself, thanks for helping me, Suou, see ya on Red Mansion…"

She walks away from me and turn left, I heard a handkerchief rip, I think she wrap it around her hand…; Man, even for a girl she's wreck like a nut…, but will she handle herself?, ugh what am I doing…, she must be heading to Red Mansion and I'm stuck here blabbing my head out, I should go take a drink of my baggie, dress and return just in time.

As I sat in my usual spot, I saw her sitting at the edge of the boulevard in the corner, two men enter today, it was hilarious, look at them starring creep out around us and the place and when they found Rubi it's like a charm appear in their bodies; Mundane fools, always get tired by their own carelessness; She was wearing a black corset dress, Russian style, with wraps up bandages around her right hand, her left wrist with a lil' blood, and a bandage in her neck with blood going down her neck with blood going down but pressured by the bandage, yep the blood in the wrist and in the neck were fake of course, I saw her and her intriguing dance she starts to sing and look at the men while singing she glance at the door and her eyes widen a lil' but she keep singing anyway, she turns pale, she finish the song but keep dancing and inviting a male guest into the enchanting dance but her moves we're a stiffen, come on ghost aren't real, she seems like she just seen one.

I ask myself looking were she looked…

"What's wrong with her?"

And I saw a glimpse of her, the woman who looks more older but the same as Rubi get away from the Host Club, she was her mother.


	6. Chptr6 Her Blood!

Again in school, but I couldn't take my mind off of yesterday's events, I couldn't sleep taking mental notes and remembering that she knows who I really am and how careful I have to be around her; we we're in lunch brake.

"Baka- boy!…"

I felt a sting of pain in my back; uhh maybe not; she hit me strait in my back with her foot.

"What!"

I turn to her, she smiles; ok she has a sudden change of attitudes that were creepy just alone to her; I smirk but It didn't reach my eyes; she studied me like some kind of rat lab pet, not cool; she stops and sits in the bench that was beside me.

"Suou, I was asking you something, you we're in dream land in your mind?"

I glance at her; shouldn't she be ignoring me and feering for her life?…; I said.

"I think I was, and if you mind shouldn't you be screeching your girly out and running away from me?"

I ask her, she frowns and her expression went bored, she imitates a yawn.

"Well, to tell you the truth, the outfit your wearing is quite pleasant and your scary at all in fact you can make part of the cast of the American movie "Vampire sucks…", your funny beyond looks"

She laughs and I never heard her real laugther before, it was musical, sweet and relaxing…, how come a human such as her be so close and familiar with someone as I; there's a lot I want to tell her but I don't think she'll understand; I look at her and I see that she cringes and move down meeting her head in her lap, almost she looked like she needed air and I guess she did, with out looking at me she calls my name in a soft muffle whisper.

"S- Suou…, ngh…"

I move toward her.

"Try to stand up, I'll carry you to the infirmary, come on."

I said to her, she grabs the handle of the bench and I help her get up and grab her up to my chest, between her arms and her legs.

She was there in the bed by the window just like before; I can't believe it happened something similar as before; I look at the doctor.

"She's going to be all right, but she has to go home and rest well, Suou, I have figured something, today is her birthday and is a full moon, you have seen she has red eyes and reacts silly over u, right?"

The perverted doctor was looking at me seriously for the first time since I know him.

"You will see a change, a really suprising change in her blood and I give you the letal words of protecting her; I've know that you came here for a crime you didn't commit but the truth is, vampires of true elite have been dying of a weird disease and her blood can cure such disease, but I say there will be those who'll want her blood as well can make an army of dead house keppers meant as Drudges, so be careful and take good care of her."

He said finally, she wakes up and looks at me.

"Suou, I have to go home."

I go at her and grab her again in my arms.

"Do you trust me Rubi?"

I said, the doctor looks at me and nods; I had her stuff and mine and went away off the infirmary, I change her body so she could ride in piggyback and went strait to her house.

"You followed me, right?"

I flinch and look at her, How come she knows?

"I think so, yeah…"

I put her weight in one arm and open the door with the key with my other hand, I take the keys out and close the door with lock; I put her in the couch and I heard the door, someone was knocking, the night fell; I look up at Rubi, she looks pale and was a lil' sweaty, but her smell of roses and lilies were still intact.

"Can you wait here while I open the door?"

I came closer to her and hold her face in my hands; I knew I could do much more for her; I move away from her.

"Wait Suou, please can you bring me a glass of water?"

I look at her again she looked so fragile, I nod at her and went to the kicthen, coming back with a glass of water.

"Thank you Suou, there's a lot I have to make up to you, since the first day of school…"

I went at her and hand her the glass of water, another knock was heard coming from the door.

"I promise you this, I'll protect you Rubi."

I went to the door and open it, In the floor a box, with a letter written in an elegant flow.

*Dear Rubi, today of all years a new blood is born, new discoveries of yourself and a great suffering will come….., Anonimus*

**The upcoming chapter of this fabulous series will be the end…..or so is said….**


	7. Chptr7 Burn of the same flesh

It was eleven forty five and she was really pale…, I look at the box and check it's outsides it had carved old runs and symbols…

"Today is your birthday, right?"

I ask her sitten in the love seat near the fire place, close by the couch that Rubi was reclined, she looks at me sternly like if was there but not at the same time.

"Yes, my sixteen full moon birthday."

She smiles weakly at me; so it makes sense now; I look at her again with a lil' pity in my eyes and sad, she shift her weight and grab something.

"Don't look at me like that…"

She threw me a pillow, more faster than my reflexes could catch; seriously she's a human, maybe even a stupid one with a cold; I held the pillow out, she puts her hand in her mouth and coughs, a guttural cough and I see and smell blood, but it smell more richer than before, and a blood I've never seen before, shinny blue blood; there the reflex of the moon bathe her softly, by the glass doors to the rivers and the lake, fluttering curtains softly moving by the air as to embrace her; but she looks at me terrified, astonish.

"What- what…"

She couldn't finish looking at her blood covered hand that was spat there; I didn't knew how she would react heck!, I didn't knew what to do; I went slowly at her.

"Stay calm…"

I told her while reaching her, she still looks at me terrified.

"Do you trust me?"

I ask her again, she nods; I grab her gently, between the arms and her knees up to my chest, I was fighting really hard not to clench my fangs in her neck; her hair moves softly away from her shoulder reviling a intricate runs and symbols tattoos that form s dangerous chocker, I knew I couldn't look more 'cause it made me want her blood more so I concentrate in her deep red eyes; while my instincts told me to take her outside, a deep haughty voice I recognize so well send me a message to my mind.

=The change has been completed, take her to the chore of the lake, I'm inside, meet me here, fast!=

He empathies that last word and realize it was a serious situation I moved at my regular speed and arrive.

The doctor was there; he extend his hands toward me telling me to let her in his arms.

"Trust me."

I did as he command and Rubi looks at him boring into his eyes.

"What's happening to me, sensei?"

He hushes her and put her in the ground, he cuts his finger letting his blood run down his hand and with the other hand grab water of the lake, he combines the two liquids and a shinny light appears; a woman, that in text books and scrolls describing didn't match this one, she was celestial.

"My dearest one, in binding I choose tee to safe our people, our lifes, our blood."

Rubi nods, The wife of our god, Lilith the Goddess of Light; touches Rubi's neck and a light comes out as if part of her power was transferred to her, Lilith disappears, leaving a resting Rubi in the soft mossy grass.

"It's a duty to protect her young Guardian."

Sensei said; he stands up from the floor and walks toward me, he touches my shoulder and bows crossing his heart with his fingers; I didn't understand nothing of this.

"You'll understand because this house has the key to everything, and that box that was left in front of the door has parts of her prophecy, her father, William Duarte, was the human who knew more of her life and herself; you have to go to him, Rubi herself will visit him, she does the next day of her birthday, you must go with her and ask her father how to open the sacred box but beware enemies might lay on the wait to attack her, be careful and farewell, Suou…"

As he went away leaving his blood scent in the way, I went to Rubi, her breathing was even; as if pureness and light has been transferred to her; Wait how much this damn sensei knew about her?, damn that bastard, well, I'll stay with her tonight is the least I can do; As I grab Rubi back in my arms I look at her, she was beautiful beyond compare, even the most gorgeous woman vampires I have seen in the royals balls can't compare to this beauty; shit, I can't believe wait I'm thinking…, crap I think I have a problems, how can I think like this when this stupid human is the cause my peaceful life has changed, wait she's not human anymore I can't trace any kind of mortality…, she's s new kind of vampire.

Well, she didn't threw a tantrum when she saw me sleeping in the couch bare chested; she blushed, I can tell she still remembers, we went out of the train and into the street where his father apartment was; now I got it, she was a half breed, as I saw her walk, she looks so new now, this was the kind of change that the stupid doctor was telling me.

"No…"

She said stopping and clench herself as stone; in the morning she asked me about yesterday, she thought it was a weird mix of a nightmare and a sweet dream, but I told her the truth and I told her what happened, she realize and tell me that she used to have dreams and nightmares when her birthday came to an end and she went to sleep, she had dreams and nightmares, she had dreams of the beautiful woman she saw yesterday and nightmares of someone torturing her every night of her birthdays it was a different kind of dream and different kind of nightmare; the doctor of the school came and put all of my stuff in a room even my blood bags in her refrigerator; he explained that I had to stay there in her house as her guardian, she took it ok; I look at we're she was looking, an apartment was set on fire, a body that seem burned was dragged from the apartments building shield in a white blanket and into the forensic car.

"Father!.."

She screams running toward the scene, I follow her, the police officer grab her she keeps fighting in his hand to walk into the yellow line.

" Miss you cannot go trough…"

She start to shake, the police officer still holds her from the shoulders, I stand next to her and look at the officer.

"I think we can help identify the person because-"

She cries highly between short breaths cutting my last words as her.

"Because he is my father!"

She said looking fiercely at the officer he nods in understanding and let us trough, we enter; dawn was ending and the moon was arising; she walks the stairs to the fourth floor, officers and detectives were walking in and out the officer we encounter, name plate is Tugwell, he nod to the people who were inside.

"Excuse me, Tugwell sir, we have research for all the evidence we want trough and we have to take a lil' while so we can clearly see what happened here but for now we do not have strong and reasonable evidence."

Said a young mid twenties forensic male that was crouched in the corner of the couch tissue in hand, wrapping some king of clothe.

"It seems he tried to escape from the fire or something else, we don't know."

Said a tall brunette that was standing between the refrigerator, what used to be the refrigerator.

"We have to run DNA samples and redo the scene…, but of course with your help, we have finished here."

She said as a final announcement looks at Rubi put her hand in Rubi's shoulder and let's go; I wasn't looking at her but now I realize she was crying in silence, the woman went to the door.

"You can go now, you've done what's in your power, thank you."

She smiles, looks at her staff that was ready with their equipment and they took off, officer Tugwell looks at Rubi.

"Your father was a really good man, he always asked for me to look around for you in school and tell him how you we're, loved you very much, Rubi…"

Said Tugwell; wow, I didn't knew he could be so close to her father; she looks at him.

"Th- thank you, Tugwell sir."

She said shaking.

"I'll leave you to your mourning child…"

He said looking at her one more time and went away leaving us alone in the front door to the apartment Rubi enters.

"Someone was here…, two people, I still can sense their presence but I can't identify…"

She said entering the room, I went at her; how could she be saying…, it's true.. Other people we're here… other vampires.

"Rubi…"

She kneels down; I went at her and kneel with her in the floor.

"Why?, is like somebody knew I was going to come, somebody killed my father…WHY!"

She screams, she was shaking hard, like she was about to break.

"Rubi, I'm here with you…, I'll always be here… don't worry everything will be ok…"

I grab her face gently, carries her cheeks, I shift were I was kneeling and kneel in front of her.

"Father…, they couldn't have done such a thing?"

She said hitting the floor with her fists, I grab her by the back and pull her toward be; I wasn't going to see Rubi so destroyed not like this; I hug her and she start to cry in my arms.

"We will find who did this and kill them, I promise Rubi…"

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE SEQUEL **

"**IN MY HANDS, A PROPHECY…" **


End file.
